the_dragon_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mistry
' Name:' She was not born with a name but those around her tend to favor calling her Mistry Age: Hazard about a couple thousand years. Gender: Female Race: Gracidona - An extremely rare species, Gracidona currently number at 5 living beings. They are so far spread apart, however, that they each believe themselves to be the only Gracidona in existence. Not a participant in the war, these creatures are viewed as myths, glimpses caught by wandering or lost souls who were detached from their homes. These myths vary from culture to culture and race to race but they generally tell of seeing one as a sign of fortune or good luck. A few other myths tell of immortality or eternal youth and beauty. Born from a mixing of the elements, each Gracidona embodies two elements, one of which is a primary and the other is a secondary or minor. Similarly, their appearance is dependent upon which two elements they possess. However, all five Gracidona share the common trait of long, swept back, antlers and a sort of glowing essence that flows from their back much like a Bride's wedding dress train blowing in the wind. Typically, their height ranges from five to seven feet and they are more animalistic in appearance. In way of communication, they don't speak vocally. They communicate telepathically and through images or emotions instead of words. However, they don't associate with other creatures often unless necessary or the creature is connected to the planet in some way as most would wish to hunt or capture a Gracidona. Though, killing a Gracidona is not always easy. A hunter must first locate one of the ever traveling race and somehow manage to stab a rear leg with a blade coated in fine oil. Still, even if someone managed such a feat, Gracidonas are reborn from a different pairing of elements and begin a new life. Outside of that, Gracidonas are generally immortal. Appearance: Mistry's appearance is mostly based off that of a deer's with slightly longer fur and a faintly thicker hide. Her coloring follows that of light green shades that look luminescent. Sprouting along the ends of her long, thin, antlers are small leaves. Some of her features resemble a sort of feline and/or canine. A thicker tuft of fur covers her neck, throat, and chest while a thin tuft lines the end of her tail. Set back against her skull, Mistry's eyes are a dark blue-green color. Not including her antlers, she stands about five feet at the shoulder. Personality: Like the other four of her kind, Mistry very rarely communicates with anyone. Of the five, she is the calmest and the most observant. She may not interact with other races but she does watch them frequently. Very much a pacifist, she won't partake in any conflict nor - despite having little desire to see it - do much to stop it. Instead, she prefers to observe and learn, storing further information away for some unknown use later in her long life. Talents: Primary element: Wind (control over element); Secondary element: Astral (control over element/plane); can avoid detection (too silent to hear and no scent to actually smell as she smells like fresh air); very knowledgeable. Likes: Peace Dislikes: Destruction Classes: Tuesday Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Gym Wednesday Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - Wourld History Hour 3 (11:10am - 12:10pm) - History of the Heavens Thursday Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Alchemy Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - Science Friday Hour 1 (9:00am - 10:00am) - Literature Hour 2 (10:05am - 11:05am) - Cultural Studies Hour 4 (1:10pm - 2:10pm) - Astronomy 'Abilities' Mistry, being around for hundreds of years, has grown to practically master her abilities over the wind and Astral elements. Wind manipulating, as her primary element, is the easiest to command, however. Control over the Astral element is a bit more difficult. She is able to mentally descend into the Astral plane, leaving her vulnerable to the physical plane as she can neither hear, see, nor move anything in the physical plane. Similarly, she is able to bring someone else's mental state (or conversly, their soul) into this second plane with her and they are likewise left vulnerable. Her abilities extend further with the Astral plane but grow steadily harder to use as the purpose of twisting the plane itself becomes greater. As such, and because such twisting affects all of the planes in existence, Mistry uses this bit of her ability at a minimal. 'Shooka' Yet to hatch, Shooka will come to be a rather large dragon with knowledge that rivals Mistry's. With such knowledge, he loves puzzles and riddles, speaking constantly in riddles to make others think and incorporating many quotes from wisdom past. However, do not let his old personality disuade you from coming to be friends. He does enjoy simple pleasures and he will not condone someone simply because they could not solve a riddle presented to them. He still acts like he should at appropriate times and will relax often enough. Firstly, uniquely, Shooka's fire will develop to become deep blue in color with streaks of sharp yellow following the length of the hot flames. Due to his knowledge, he will similarily develop into a magic user. However, that will not stop his natural development of the Clairsentience ability.